


Walking Down The Aisle

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Matt is emotional as he prepares to walk Rocki down the aisle when she marries Jackson.
Kudos: 14





	Walking Down The Aisle

When Jackson proposed to Rocki on their tenth anniversary and she accepted, she immediately asked Matt to walk her down the aisle, which made him cry and then set her off (they both pretended like it didn’t happen later but fooled no one). “You ready for this?” Matt asked, slowing down his and Gia’s six and four year olds as they tried to run past him.

Rocki nodded. “Can’t believe I’m actually in a wedding dress. This is surreal in so many ways.” 

“You’re about to become a Fuller and will officially be a part of the extended Tanner family. You okay with that?” Matt teased.

She rolled her eyes but laughed at him. “Yes, I am. I’m marrying the man I’ve been with a decade. Kinda used to his weird family now.”

“As am I.” Matt hugged her and then kissed his daughter’s temple. “You look beautiful today, Rocki.”

“Thanks,” she murmured. Rocki was so grateful this man walked into their lives and never left - he was so important to her. 

And then the two of them began the long walk down the aisle. They ended up making everyone emotional again later during the father-daughter dance at the reception.


End file.
